Brisbane Roar
Brisbane Roar Football Club is a professional Australian soccer club based in Brisbane, Queensland. and has won the domestic title on three separate occasions, as well as holding the longest unbeaten record of 36 league matches without defeat. Brisbane competes in the country's premier competition, the A-League, under licence from Football Federation Australia. Affiliations Queensland Lions – Founded the club and played a part in Queensland Roar's inaugural roster. Ownership and finaces Currently, the club is owned by: * The Bakrie Group – 100% Brisbane Roar was established by Queensland Lions SC in March 2005 as the team that would represent Brisbane in the newly formed A-League. Queensland Lions held a majority share in the club through to 2008. It is understood that in 2008 the 25% share owned by Queensland Lions was bought by the Roar board at a discount. This led to financial instability in the club and rumours of the club handing back its A-League licence to Football Federation Australia (FFA). On 16 April 2009 reports surfaced that the FFA were willing to purchase up to a 55% share in the Roar to ensure its financial stability. This 55% encompassed CEO Lawrence Oudendyk's 15% per cent interest, the 25% previously owned by Queensland Lions and the 15% share owned by Rob Jones and Rob Jansen. FFA advised that any takeover by the FFA would see Oudendyk replaced as CEO. Ultimately a new Brisbane-based ownership structure was formed with investors Emmanuel Drivas, Emmanuel Kokoris, Claude Baradel and Serge Baradel taking over 100% ownership of the club. On 30 April 2009 the FFA confirmed their offer to take a controlling share in the Roar. The new ownership group declined the FFA's assistance on 22 May 2009. The owners' commitment to the club was reinforced in a statement released by Emmanuel Drivas on behalf of the owners on 12 April 2010 after further speculation that the Roar would require financial assistance from the FFA after a poor 2009–10 season. In March 2011, just a week after the club won its first Grand Final, the FFA would take back the club's licence, agreeing to fund the club until new owners were found. Football Federation Australia CEO Ben Buckley thanked the previous owners for pouring money into the Roar, who could not keep up with the future costs for the club. On 4 October 2011, The World Game reported that Indonesian mining magnate, The Bakrie Group, would takeover ownership of the club from the FFA under a 10-year term. Under the terms of the deal, The Bakrie Group paid A$8 million for a 70% share of the club, with the FFA retaining the remaining 30% share. Under the terms of this deal, the Bakrie Group had the option to purchase a further 20% stake in the club with the FFA holding the remaining 10% share. Following this change of ownership, the new chairman of the Roar was announced as Dali Tahir. After becoming the first majority-share foreign owner of an A-League team, on 6 February 2012, the FFA announced that Bakrie had acquired 100 percent ownership of the Brisbane club. On 30 June, it was reported that the Roar's owners, The Bakrie Group, were 9 billion dollars in debt, after having promising to inject 3.5 million dollars into the club. It was later revealed that players and staff, who were due to paid on 15 June – had yet to be remunerated for the month amid growing concerns over the ongoing viability of the three-time champion under the control of the Bakries. It was announced on 10 July 2015, Brisbane Roar owner The Bakrie Group will sell the A-League club and a new owner would own the club later that month. On 25 July the Football Federation Australia threatened to wind up the Brisbane Roar due to unpaid debts. Support Brisbane Roar maintains one of the highest average attendances in the Hyundai A League, normally above the competitions' season average, and in the 2016/17 average crowds were 14,152. Brisbane has two main supporters groups. The first (and oldest) is 'The Den' which is the 'Active Support Group' located in Bay 332 of the Northern stand of Suncorp Stadium, where they have been since the inaugural season of the A-League. The second and more recently formed, is the 'Roar Supporters Federation' or 'RSF' which is a broad based supporters group intended to give a voice to all fans with club owners and management. In October 2017, fans launched a dedicated supporters group for Brisbane's W-League side – 'The Roar Corps' to be modelled on support groups in the American National Women's Soccer League. Players / Squad Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Australian YouTubers